For example, in automobiles, a damper device and so forth are installed between an engine and a transmission. The damper device includes an input member, an output member and elastic members. The input member is a member into which a torque from the engine is inputted. The output member outputs the torque, inputted into the input member, to the transmission. The elastic members elastically couple the input member and the output member. Fluctuations in velocity of rotation from the engine are inhibited by the damper device installed in a torque transmission path between the engine and the transmission.